


Dwadzieścia cztery godziny

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Post-Wedding, Sheith Month 2019, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro, Keith, Kosmo i pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny po ślubie.





	Dwadzieścia cztery godziny

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 3: twenty-four hours.

Keith obudził się w cieple, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do lewego boku Shiro. Jego nogi były splątane z nogami mężczyzny i czuł na plecach jego dłoń. Nad sobą słyszał ciche pochrapywanie. Ledwo mieścili się na pojedynczym łóżku i Shiro jak zwykle ukradł mu większość pościeli, ale to cud, że przez całą noc żaden z nich nie spadł na podłogę.

Woleliby pobrać się skromnie, w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół, ale przy tym, jak bardzo media interesowały się Paladynami Voltrona, taka opcja nie wchodziła w grę. W dodatku ten ślub miał wymiar symboliczny – kapitan Atlasa, admirał Galaktycznego Garnizonu wychodził za mężczyznę galrańskiego pochodzenia, przywódcę Ostrza Marmory. Allura naciskała na odpowiednio wystawną ceremonię, a jej zawsze trudno było odmówić.

Wczoraj byli tak wykończeni weselem i zajmowaniem się gośćmi, że po tym wszystkim zdołali tylko krótko się pożegnać, wystartować Atlasem, odpalić zaprogramowanego wcześniej autopilota i zamknąć się w kabinie kapitana statku, której jednak nikt nie dostosował dla dwóch osób i olbrzymiego kosmicznego wilka. Obaj runęli na łóżko w samej bieliźnie. Ich garnitury – czarny Keitha i biały Shiro – leżały byle jak rzucone na podłogę. Zanim zasnęli, Keith dwa razy musiał wygonić z łóżka Kosmo, który chciał zająć im połowę miejsca. Gdy wypędzał go na podłogę, nie wiedział, czyje spojrzenie było smutniejsze – wilka czy Shiro – ale tym razem nie dał się nabrać na wzrok szczeniaczka żadnego z nich. Kosmo spał teraz obrażony po drugiej stronie pokoju.

W pomieszczeniu nie było okien, światło dawały przygaszone błękitne lampy wbudowane w ściany. Zapach perfum mieszał się z wonią potu.

Keith ostrożnie wyplątał się z uścisku i oparł się na łokciach. Popatrzył na Shiro. Z reguły to właśnie on budził się pierwszy i miał problemy ze snem, ale dzisiaj spał spokojnie na plecach. Lekko rozchylał usta. Jego przykryta do połowy kołdrą pierś miarowo unosiła się i opadała. Rzadko kiedy wyglądał tak spokojnie i bezbronnie, nawet podczas snu.

Keith sięgnął do jego czoła i odgarnął do tyłu białą grzywkę. Przeczesał palcami miękkie włosy. Shiro był absolutnie zachwycający pod każdym względem i do Keitha nadal nie docierało, że mogli być tutaj razem, w jednym łóżku, na statku pośrodku niczego (albo pośrodku wszystkiego, to zależy). To było wszystko, o co tylko mógł prosić los, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat. Kochanie Shiro było dla niego najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem, ale nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszechświat w końcu mu na to pozwolił, zamiast po raz kolejny próbować ich rozdzielić.

Podniósł rękę na wysokość twarzy i popatrzył na swoją złotą obrączkę. Na lewej ręce Shiro widniała pasująca do niej, srebrna. Keith uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wczoraj, gdy po całym poranku nerwowych przygotowań wreszcie mogli stanąć naprzeciwko siebie przed Coranem udzielającym im ślubu, obaj zaczęli płakać i śmiać się jednocześnie. Byli tak przejęci, że później kompletnie pomieszali kroki ich pierwszego tańca, ale wtedy nie miało to dla nich już kompletnie żadnego znaczenia.

Keith poprawił swoją poduszkę i położył się z powrotem na łóżku. Stanowczym ruchem pociągnął kołdrę, żeby zabrać dla siebie choć trochę większy kawałek. Shiro wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale przez sen, przekręcił się na bok i prawą ręką przyciągnął do siebie Keitha.

Ten oparł czoło o jego rozgrzaną pierś i odetchnął głęboko, wdychając zapach Shiro. Zamknął oczy.

Keith czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem we wszechświecie, a to były dopiero ich pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze całe życie. Pierwszy raz obaj nie musieli się nigdzie spieszyć, nie musieli walczyć, uciekać, negocjować i dowodzić. To był ich miodowy miesiąc, a jeśli będzie trzeba, odnajdą kosmicznego wieloryba i zrobią z tego miodowe lata. Mieli czas, mieli siebie i mogli robić, co tylko chcieli.

(Ale może powinni najpierw znaleźć coś wygodniejszego do spania. A na pewno zorganizować drugą kołdrę i legowisko dla Kosmo.)


End file.
